Abstract Concept
Abstract Concepts are a non-playable race, and the embodiment of the abstract concepts that govern the important parts of the Multiverse. Description Abstract Concepts have varying physical forms, mostly humanoid. However, most can take on other forms if they wish. Sometimes, they can be confused with Bulk Beings, as some of them share the same trend of having a physical form that looks like a human with an object for a head. The Abstract Concepts are a sort of central manifestation of the abstract concepts across the Multiverse. However, this does not give them complete power or invincibility. It is impossible to kill an Abstract Concept, but it is possible to damage them enough to relieve them of a physical form and have them stay in the Realm of the Abstract for a while, until they heal enough to take on a physical form again. However, doing this could temporarily destabilize the concept they represent. Their incorporeal forms somewhat resemble their physical forms. Some Abstract Concepts that represent emotions can be harmed and easily driven out by an opposite emotion. The concept they represent and how old that concept is determines the power of their physical forms. For example, the concepts of Light and Darkness are the oldest concepts, and thus the most powerful. Despite this, there is not really much of a difference between Abstract Concepts, their power levels seeming only ceremonial. However, their power and control reaches only as far as their concept does. For example, there is no light or darkness in the 1st, 2nd, or 5th Dimension. There is also no Industry, no Nature, and a lot of other concepts that are not present in those dimensions. Most Abstract Concepts only have power in the 3rd Dimension and sometimes in the 4th Dimension. However, Abstract Concepts that represent emotions, such as Fear, Joy, Sadness, and so forth, can have a presence in the 5th Dimension. However, an Abstract Concept's power in a dimension is only as strong as their concept in that dimension. For example, in the 5th Dimension, since Bulk Beings can manually omit emotions, emotional Abstract Concepts have less power. Abstract Concepts whose concepts have little to no presence in the 5th Dimension suddenly have their physical forms weakened in the 5th Dimension. It is impossible to remove all power from an Abstract Concept. It is unknown if Abstract Concepts have set genders, but it appears they do. They do not seem to age, but may seem physically ill if they go to a place where their concept is weak. In physical form, they have heavy resistance or complete immunity to many types of attacks. They do have complete immunity to any attacks using the concept they represent. They also have control over the concept they represent, and can use it in attacks and other interactions. For example, taking one of Mr. Sadness' balloons will cause the player to feel sad, and the King of Dark can enter the shadows of a moving object and use it to get to another location. All Abstract Concepts have the ability of teleportation, and based on their concept and power, reality morphing. It is unknown for certain if they can reproduce, but it is presumed that they can't. Their physical forms are usually based off of their names and concepts. For example, Terror Vision has a television for a head, King of Dark is a shadow being, Light is always glowing, Nature appears to be a deer-like animal covered in plants, and Industry wears a business suit and appears to be a cyborg, with his cybernetics made out of cities and factories. There is a sub-race of lesser Abstract Concepts known as Demi-concepts. They retain the aspects of the Abstract Concepts they resemble, as they also represent a concept, but are more of a spawn of it rather than an embodiment. They are considered weaker versions of greater concepts. Demi-concepts also somewhat resemble the Abstract Concept they come from. For example, Industry demi-concepts resemble cyborg business people, cyborg construction workers, or simply just robots. Nature demi-concepts resemble animals or anthropomorphic animals. Other demi-concepts, such as those of Terror Vision, resemble large, terrifying monsters. History Abstract Concepts arose sometime after The Mode. At this point in time, the 3rd Dimension was still formless and empty, with pure nothingness inside of it. Then, God Himself created Darkness in it, creating the King of Dark. Not long afterwards, God said "Let there be light" and created Light. In the following 7 days in Heaven, or eons in the 3rd Dimension, God created the rest of the Abstract Concepts, who were formed in what was known as the Realm of the Abstract. Emotional concepts were first created for The Mode, who was truly the first being to feel anything, despite not feeling a full range of emotions and later omitting most of them. Among the first sentient species to arise in the 3rd Dimension, and the Multiverse in general, were the Titanians. They helped usher in the concepts of Industry, and a few more emotions. Long before their empire, or Earth, the Abstract Concepts were already formed and established. Around this time, The Mode wrote the first sets of Cosmic Law, and the Abstract Concepts formed their own government, the Abstract Council, and wrote laws for their own race. They then worked with The Mode to update and help enforce Cosmic Law. Demi-concepts arose shortly afterwards, and were integrated into their society. Society Not much is known about the society of the Abstract Concepts. It is speculated that it works in a different way than the ones in the 3rd Dimension. They have laws to govern their own species, which were later included in Cosmic Law, which include the barring of the creation of life without a council permit, presumably through reproductive means. Through both their own laws and the law written by The Mode, Abstract Concepts cannot heavily interfere with the workings of the Multiverse, and should really only let their concepts work themselves out, not directly interfering with what goes on. The Abstract Council is headed by the King of Dark, who tends to sometimes bypass these laws. Some of the more malevolent Abstract Concepts, such as Terror Vision, also find ways to bypass the laws and kill mortals. Others, such as Sadness, show up for unknown reasons, presumably to even help people. They seem to dislike going into the Corrupted Multiverse, where they feel as if their concepts and talents are wasted on doomed populations. Demi-concepts are used as servants to the greater concepts. The Abstract Concepts know of God Himself, even if some of them don't follow Him. Known Abstract Concepts * Dracien * Dream * Industry * King of Dark * Nature * Sadness * Terror Vision * The Time Keeper Stats intelligence ranges from 4th level intellect to 12th level intellect Control over their concept Heavy resistance or complete immunity to certain attacks Complete immunity to attacks based on the concepts they represent Weak to attacks meant to counter what concepts they represent Other stats WIP Trivia * Emotional Abstract Concepts sometimes always feel their emotion. This is a trait that can vary among Abstract Concepts, as Terror Vision is fear but fears nothing, yet Sadness is sadness and is always sad. Category:Races Category:Lore